Redeemers 2: Tarnax Invasion
by Dragonis Prime
Summary: The Redeemers must stand together once again to fight an invasion from another world.


And now, for the sequel to Redeemers Assemble, we have Redeemers: Tarnax Invasion!

* * *

The Redeemers charged at the final Inhuman experiment centre. Ultron flew above with six drones, taking out aerial Inhuman Fire Demons. Bucky and Crossbones were fighting hard against the advancing group of Inhuman Rock Trolls. Abomination tore through the large number of Inhuman Frost Giants with ease, and if any escaped his wrath, Red Skull sent them right back. Loki froze Inhuman Atlanteans, and blasted them away.

"The Inhuman Codex and Terrigen Portal have to be here. The Inhuman Royal Family wouldn't be able to create this many subjects of different species from the Nine Realms without the portal or Codex." Loki said.

"Finally. We can destroy the portal and give the Codex back to Daisy." Bucky said with gleeful joy.

"Don't think the portal solution will be that easy. I took a scan. If the portal is damaged, a Terrigen network shoots Terrigen Mist into the air, which would cause all species with latent Inhuman genes, not just humans, to undergo Terrigenesis. Daisy underwent Terrigenesis in a controlled environment, but imagine if someone with her level of power underwent Terrigenesis in a city?" Ultron explained.

"Technically, she did undergo Terrigenesis in a city. It wasn't populated, but still a city." Crossbones said to himself.

"So the portal. Can we just take it?" Abomination asked.

"Pretty much." Ultron agreed.

* * *

Two aliens, one a male looking like a gold robotic elf, and the other a bald blue woman with cybernetic enhancements held each other's hand.

"Thane, do you think it's… Thanos?" The woman asked.

"Don't worry, Nebula. Not even he is stupid enough to return to Earth after the Avengers retook the Infinity Stones and almost killed him." Thane comforted.

"If only the Inhumans would let us out." Nebula said.

"I doubt the Inhumans will, but maybe whoever is attacking this facility will. There's a saying here on Earth 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend', so they may help us." Thane suggested.

"I hope so." Nebula said as she hugged her brother.

* * *

Ultron flew over the base, and began to scan for life signatures. He raised his optic ridge when he detected two life signatures with robotic parts huddled together in a prison cell.

"I'm detecting two partial life signatures in something akin to a prison beneath the main facility. Redeemers, I'm going to get inside the base to rescue them." He said.

"Roger that. We'll be in soon. Redeemers, attack!" Bucky ordered.

* * *

Ultron blasted his way into the Inhumans' base. He made his way to the prison and blasted open the door. He say Thane and. Nebula and raised an optic ridge at them

"Test subjects against your will, I presume?" Ultron asked

"Yes. My name is Thane, and this is my sister Nebula." Thane said

"Thane and Nebula? Any relation to Gamora?" Ultron inquired

"Our adoptive sister. Nebula and Gamora were taken from their homes by Thanos, but my mother was an Inhuman woman who Thanos took as a prize during an attack on Attilan, the Inhuman capital. When the Avengers defeated Thanos, we were stranded on Earth. The Inhumans captured us and subjected us to the Terrigen Mists. I underwent Terrigenesis and now I can use my right hand to create amber constructs of encase things in amber, leaving them in a state between life and death, and with my left hand I can destroy almost anything. The Mists didn't work on Nebula because of her cybernetics, but they changed her personality. She's damaged, more afraid." Thane explained

"Alright." Ultron said as he grabbed the Inhuman Codex, but the portal wouldn't budge.

"It won't move!" Thane said, confused

"Damn it." Ultron said as something came through.

"I AM KL'RT, THE SUPER SKRULL! THIS WORLD WILL BE TORN ASUNDER BY THE SKRULL EMPIRE!" The being yelled as he batted Ultron, Thane, and Nebula away before smashing down the wall and going outside

* * *

Crossbones was in a losing battle with Kl'rt, and to the Redeemers' horror, they were helpless as the Skrull warrior ripped their comrade in half.

"NO!" Ultron yelled as he blaster the Super Skrull away from his dead teammate's dismembered body.

"YOU ARE OF LITTLE CONSEQUENCE TO THE SKRULL EMPIRE! MY ARMY AND I WILL TEAR THIS WORLD APART AS I DID THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WARRIOR!" Kl'rt yelled

"Rumlow, no!" Bucky yelled as the Super Skrull teleported away. The Redeemers rushed to their downed teammate, but there was no hope for him.

* * *

The Redeemers brought Rumlow's body back to their base so they could get him ready for burial. They elected to bury him at his childhood hometown, according to his wishes.

"We aren't just Redeemers anymore. We have someone to avenge, so let's avenge him." Bucky ordered when they returned to base.

"Indeed. The Skrull are a danger to the universe as a whole, so we must pull together to stop them." Thane said

"Redeemers Assemble." Bucky ordered as the team geared up

* * *

The Redeemers went through a portal Red Skull had created to London, the epicentre of the Skrull invasion. The seven of the fought hard against the Skrull army, but there were many with much power.

"Damn it, we're fighting a losing battle!" Red Skull yelled as hordes were taken out by magical lightning from above.

"Thor?" Bucky asked as the being with a red cape shoot to his full height and turned around, revealing green skin and a horse like face.

"Close, but no cigar. Beta Ray Bill, Agent of S.W.O.R.D." Bill said

"Good to have you here. We're having a bit of an issue here." Ultron said as more troops fell from laser blasts. The blaster grew, revealing a man in an insectoid suit.

"Yellowjacket." Bucky said

"Yep. My suit somehow grew again. Scott and Hope told me what was going on here. I couldn't let innocent people die after what I did." Cross said

"Good to have you." Loki said.

Beta Ray Bill threw Stormbreaker at an advancing Skrull, who was sent flying into a death trap Thane had created. The Korbonite, then grabbed an Ultron Sentry, electrified it, and set it to self destruct before batting it into a cluster of ships, where it exploded.

"Bill, could you not destroy my Sentries? It's hard enough keeping them alive in battle without my teammates destroying them." Ultron asked

"I'll try but I can't promise anything" Beta Ray Bill joked.

"Focus, team." Bucky sighed

"Sorry, sir. Orders?" Beta Ray Bill asked.

"We have to curtail that portal that they're using to get here. Ultron, Yellowjacket, and Beta Ray: Get in the air and start blasting to thin out their forces. Nebula, Thane and Abomination: Start killing Skrulls so we stand a chance here. Loki, you and I are going to cover Skull while he bottlenecks the portal. REDEEMERS ASSEMBLE!" Bucky ordered as the team split off into their assignments.

* * *

Ultron, Yellowjacket, and Beta Ray Bill began to blast Skrull from the air.

"You know, my suit is only functioning at 75% of what it should be. I'm should take a look at the mechanics after this battle." Yellowjacket commented

"Maybe Stark and Pym can help you build a new and better one." Ultron replied

"Sounds like a good idea." Yellowjacket replied

"Focus." Beta Ray Bill interjected

"Right, let's do this!" Yellowjacket said before blasting an aerial bound Skrull.

"Ultron, Yellowjacket, Beta Ray, we need back up down here!" Abomination yelled into the comms.

"Roger that." Ultron replied

* * *

Thane, Nebula, and Abomination were smashing their way through the Skrull army, but there were many warriors with powerful weapons and abilities. Yellowjacket, Beta Ray Bill, and Ultron landed and began to blast Skrull.

"Need a hand?" Ultron asked

"Thanks." Thane said as he crystallized a Skrull ship.

"Thane, that amber thing you do is fucking awesome." Abomination remarked

"I heard you lifted a city. That's pretty damn awesome, too." Thane replied with a laugh. The Super Skrull teleported himself into the chaos of the battlefield and gave the Redeemers a look.

"LAUGH AT THIS, FOOLS! ALL SKRULL SHIPS, FIRE AT THE LARGEST ONE!" The Super Skrull ordered as the ships began to shoot Abomination. The gamma powered beast began to roar as his healing factor was overloaded by constant fire. The Redeemers rushed to help him, but by the time they got to him, he was dead.

"NO!" Bucky yelled as Beta Ray Bill threw Stormbreaker at the Super Skrull, who was unable to stop the magical hammer. The alien warlord was pinned down to the ground by the hammer's enchantment, which Beta Ray Bill commanded to create a lightning bolt, burning a hole through the Skrull commander, killing him.

"Now we have to close that portal." Ultron said as the Redeemers were swarmed by countless Skull.

"Where the fuck is our backup?" Loki swore

"Speak of the backup, and it shall appear." Sydney laughed as she flew done in here suit, with Daisy in Zephyr-1 close behind. Sydney opened fire on the Skrull with her micromissiles, followed by repulsor blasts. Daisy had Zephyr-1 open fire using the mounted energy cannons, before engaging Autopilot and jumping out. Bucky threw his shield at a Skrull ship, taking out its engines and destroying the pilot.

"I'm getting really fucking tired of these Skrull. Does anyone have any bright ideas. Oh, and I swear to God, if anyone says close the portal, they better have a bright idea on how to do it because I will have Ultron drop you on the front lines... alone." Bucky growled

"Keep them off the streets" Daisy suggested

"Daisy, what the hell do you think we've been trying to do?" Sydney deadpanned as her suit was hit by a blast.

"Besides, it's not that easy. These things killed Crossbones and Abomination, remember?" Thane said as he encased a Skrull's head in amber before shattering it.

* * *

Bucky and Daisy were fighting a large number of Skrull.

"These things are stupidly strong." Bucky grunted as he shot one in the head.

"I hate their powers, too. They're ridiculously stupid. Stretching? Force fields? Lighting themselves on fire? Turning in a rock? Horrible powers. If a team of heroes had these powers, they would suck." Daisy said before spin kicking a Skrull. Bucky turned to his girlfriend and held his shield in a defensive style. Daisy then began to charge her powers around her fist before punching the shield, creating a shockwave that killed 25 Skrull.

"Redeemers, Assemble in the middle of the city. We're ending this." Bucky ordered into the comms before he and Daisy set off.

* * *

Ultron, Sydney, and Beta Ray Bill were running to the middle of the city to meet up with the rest of the team when they were attacked by a Skrull contingent. One charged at Ultron who was going to punch it when a blade came out of his arm and sliced the Skrull's head off.

"Wait, I have a sword?" Ultron asked, confused.

"All the better to cut these stupid Skrull down to size." Sydney laughed

' _Redeemers, Assemble in the middle of the city. We're ending this._ ' Bucky ordered over the comms.

"You heard the boss. Let's move." Beta Ray Bill said

* * *

The entire team of Redeemers were beaten and battered. Sydney's suit was battered, and the Arc Reactor was caved in. Darren's Biostingers were snapped off. Ultron was missing his arm, and half his face was starting to melt. Thane was becoming incredibly weak from using his powers, and Nebula's cybernetics were crashing. Beta Ray Bill and Loki's armour were broken, and their weapons were beginning to have no effect on denting the Skrull forces. Daisy and Bucky were barely standing from the strain of battle. Red Skull struggled to walk towards the portal in hopes of trying to close it

"My legion is down. Status, everyone?" Ultron asked

"Peachy..." Sydney said sarcastically.

"Anyone have... any ideas?" Bucky grunted out

"Yeah. You aren't going to like it." Red Skull said

"To be honest, I really don't give a crap whether or not I like it. We need to stop this invasion." Bucky groaned

"I'm going to counteract the portal. If I can reverse to polarity of the suction field to prevent Skrulls from exiting the portal. That'll slow it down." Red Skull explained

"What's that catch?" Beta Ray Bill asked

"I'll need to stand between the two portals. It's a black hole type action, and the only way to prevent it from destroying the universe, I need to close it from inside." Red Skrull explained

"That means..." Daisy began

"Yeah. It's a suicide mission." Red Skull said with sadness

"I can't allow that." Bucky ordered

"You said it yourself. We need to stop this invasion." Red Skull said as he walked towards the Terrigan Portal. He opened a second one next to the first, and screamed out in pain as the strain from the portals began to tug at him.

"Skull!" Ultron yelled

"If you ever find Sinthea, tell her I love her. Let her know that I wish I was there when she was growing up." Red Skull requested as he sealed the portals, sacrificing himself.

"Damn it!" Bucky yelled

"The Skrull are still here!" Ultron yelled as the army began to advance

"Ultron, I have a plan." Yellowjacket said

"What is it?" Ultron asked

"Time to give these Skrull some growing pains." Darren said as he reversed his regulator and grew to 25 feet tall.

"Why didn't we try this earlier?" Daisy asked

"I can't return my regulator to normal after doing this. I'll need a new one." Yellowjacket explained. The Skrull turned out to be the most annoying creature Yellowjacket ever fought. It kept changing shape to gain more power and a upper hand. The supersized hero began to get so annoyed, he grabbed Beta Ray Bill and began to use him as a bludgeoning weapon

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Beta Ray Bill yelled

"Sorry Bill." Yellowjacket said. Yellowjacket then grabbed Ultron and threw him at a Skrull ship, destroying it.

"Seriously, Darren?" Ultron asked

"What? My Biostingers are down." Yellowjacket said as he grabbed Thane.

"Please don't." Thane asked before he was used to smash a contingent of Skrull ships.

"Try to grab me, and you'll spend the weekend in the hospital" Bucky deadpanned

"Ok. Ms. Johnson?" Darren asked as he picked up Daisy.

"Darren, you son of a..." Daisy yelled as Yellowjacket threw her at another Skrull.

"Day at the hospital it is..." Bucky sighed. Darren was about to pick up Sydney when the Iron Legion arrived, with Gemini, Shotgun, and Hulkbuster leading the charge

"Need a hand, guys?" Gemini asked

"Yep." Darren said as he grabbed Hulkbuster and used him as a weapon.

"Help! Help! Help!" Hulkbuster yelled

"Look out below!" Darren yelled. Hulkbuster was sent hurtling down to Earth again, and crashed into a legion of Skrull. Heartbreaker then arrived to the battle, and fired a new and improved suit to Darren. The suit grew and attached over Yellowjacket's old suit. The large hero began to fire his new Biostingers at the Skrull.

"I like it. How did you know?" Darren asked

"Ultron reported in." Heartbreaker said as a new body landed for Ultron. He transferred his consciousness into the new body, and tore the old one in half.

"Thanks, Ultron." Yellowjacket said as he continued his fight.

"Don't mention it" Ultron laughed

* * *

Sydney was about to be overrun by a bunch of Skrull when a young man in a red and gold suit with a spider on the chest, and four legs on the back webbed them.

"Long time no see." The young man asked

"Hey, Spiderman. I like the new suit." Sydney said

"I'm going by Iron Spider, now." Iron Spider said. The two young heros turned in horror to see a new portal open and more Skrull rush out.

* * *

The Redeemers continued to fight against the Skrull army, but as more Super Skrull emerged from the new portal, defeat seemed certain. Suddenly, a blast of fire blasted a contingent of Skrull. The Redeemers turned to see a dragon and four people. The leader, a tall man with blue skin and grey markings put out his hand and destroyed a group of ships. He then turned to the dragon and three people.

"We will not allow these inferior beings to overrun our world! RIDE, MY HORSEMAN!" He commanded to his Horsemen. The dragon took flight and breathed fire down on the Skrull. Another Horseman, a woman with blue hair, created two katanas out of light and struck down a ship. The third Horseman, also a woman, urged her steed forward and sprouted metal talons. The fourth and final Horseman, a young man, threw balls of poisonous acid at the Skrull. The woman with the katanas was then attacked by a group of Super Skrull.

"War, I need a hand." She said to her fellow Horseman.

"Of course, Famine." War said as she transformed her hands into flails and struck down the Super Skrull.

"Pestilence, you missed one." The dragon said as he tore a ship in half.

"I knew you'd get it, Death." Pestilence laughed as he threw an acid ball at another Skrull.

* * *

Bucky and Apocalypse were back to back, killing Skrull when group of black jets carrying large dark silver rods on their underbellies flew overhead. The jets dropped the rods, and the cockpit of the lead jet opened. A man in a black costume with silver accents jumped out before the jets flew away.

"T'Challa. Good to see you. The vibranium should be helpful to us." Bucky said before nodding to Apocalypse. The first mutant raised his hands, and the vibranium became a sphere around the portal.

"That will stop more from coming. From what we've seen, they can only open one portal. And they will never escape this one." Apocalypse said

* * *

Ultron and Bucky were standing outside of the Redeemers Facility, watching the Quinjets land.

"You know, I think I'll be handing you my resignation form. After what happened to Blonsky, Rumlow, and Schmidt, I realized I need to stay alive for the ones I love. Sydney's been wanting to start a family, so we talked about adopting a kid or two. I wouldn't want you or anyone else to have to tell her or any children we have that I'm not coming home." Ultron said with a frown.

"You deserve a break." Bucky said.

"Besides, I'm not leaving you without help. You have Loki's help, and the new recruits." Ultron laughed.

"Good luck in life." Bucky said as he gripped Ultron's shoulder.

"Thanks." The robot said before engaging his thrusters and flying away. Loki joined Bucky outside of the base with a tablet.

"There are some Skrull remnants in New Zealand. Shall we?" The Frost Giant said.

"Yep." Bucky replied.

* * *

Bucky and Loki walked into the command room, where Beta Ray Bill, Nebula, Thane, and Yellowjacket were waiting.

"Redeemers, Assemble!" Bucky ordered.

* * *

And that's it for Redeemers: Tarnax Invasion!

Thanks for tuning in!

* * *

Seriously, I'm done.

* * *

Go back to whatever you were doing before.

* * *

I'm not kidding. There's nothing else.

* * *

What do you expect me to give you? A teaser? I have no teasers for you.

* * *

Honestly.

* * *

Why are you still reading?

* * *

I'm not giving you a dramatic tie in for another story. No Samuel L. Jackson in an eyepatch. Or Josh Brolin putting on a glove. Or Infinity Stones.

* * *

Please go. I have a life.

* * *

You aren't leaving.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

It's people like you that make me have trust issues. Fine.

* * *

Medusa and Black Bolt walked towards the Terrigan Portal.

"..." Black Bolt breathed in deeply.

"Indeed. It's time to unleash the Terrigen Mists upon the world." Medusa said as Black Bolt screamed and destroyed the Terrigan Portal, unleashing the Mists.


End file.
